The Truth
by tiger4life
Summary: What would happen if Edward never came back for Bella. And Bella, still heartbroken, chose Jacob. They moved away from Forks and started their new lives together. But now, thier daughter, Grace, goes back to find out the truth about her parents' past.
1. Prologue

**The Truth**

**Prologue (Edward's POV)**

The smell suddenly rushed into me. It was the most extraordinary thing I have ever smelled. Yet it wasn't. I knew that smell. I began to look around, my heart racing while I did it.

_She can't be here_

Yet that was her smell

_It's not even possible that it could be her_

But she was the only one who smelled that way to me

Then I saw her. She was walking on the other side of the street. She looked different, yet I knew it was her. My mind was thinking of every excuse for it not to be her, yet my heart was thinking of all the reasons for it to be her.

_Alice would have seen her coming_

Alice doesn't tell me everything she sees

_She said she would never come back_

She changed her mind

_She would have grown older_

She didn't have to _look_ older

While my mind was raging to figure out if it was her or not, she walked across the street and by me.

I wanted to say so many things just then, but only one word came out.

"Bella."

--

**A/N- Please comment!!This is my first story and i promise i have more chapters to write, but it would really help if you could comment me!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, i do not own any of these characters.**


	2. Chapter 1 Monster

**1 week earlier (Grace's POV)**

"Are you sure you want to go?"

"For the last time, dad, yes, I want to go." I said annoyed. He'd been asking that question ever since I first said I wanted to visit Forks.

"Cause you know you don't have to go there just to visit grandpa. He can come here like he always does," my dad said, obviously trying to think of everything he can to stop me from leaving.

"I just want to see the place where he lives," I lied. I just wanted to know the truth about why my parents loathed the place so much. "And besides, it's not like he won't be happy to see me."

"I know, but -" he started to say, before I interrupted him.

"Dad, you promised. You said I could go anywhere in America for 2 weeks," I said, knowing there's no way for him not to let me go.

"But does it have to be _that _town?"

"Yes, it does."

"Then tell me why?"

"I just answered that a -"

"We both know you were lying then," my dad said, irritated and annoyed. "Now tell me why, Grace!"

He said the last sentence with so much anger, I was speechless, and that doesn't happened a lot. Fortunately, my mom came running into the room seconds later.

In no time at all, she realized what had happened (how he knew remains a mystery to me). She turned to me and said, "Go downstairs, immediately."

I ran down the stairs without another word. I realized what I had done. I had made my father angry.

Now for any other teenager, that would just mean getting grounded. But my family's not an ordinary family because when my dad gets angry, he turns into a monster. Literally.

You see, my dad is Jacob Black and my mom is Isabella Swan.

--

**A/N - Sorry that these chapters are so short. The next one will be longer. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, i do not own any of these characters.**


	3. Chapter 2 Forks

**Chapter 2 - Forks (Grace's POV)**

It's been 2 days after my dad lost his temper. My mom was able to calm him before he transformed all the way. For some reason she is the only person that can calm him. My grandpa Billy could control him, too, but unfortunately, he died 2 years ago when I was 16.

Me and my mom are the only ones that know about my dad's little secret. When I was little, my dad used to tell me stories about how he belonged to pack when he grew up in La Push. He'd say that they were sworn to protect everyone in their city from their mortal enemies that lived in Forks. Of course, when I asked who were his enemies, he'd make up some dumb excuse about how late it is or he'll tell me when I'm older.

That is also why I'm going back to Forks, to find out who they were. And since my dad finally let me go on a trip alone, Forks was the perfect place to go.

On the day that I left, I had to wake up around 2:oo a.m. Since I live out on the country, it would take roughly around 2 hours just to get to the city. And then from Kansas City to Washington took up another 4 hours. Then from there, I'd have to take another airplane to a city near Forks. And then, an hour long drive to Forks.

The flying wasn't that bad. Truth be told, I slept through all of it. I was just a little bit nervous about the drive with my grandpa, Charlie. I've never actually been alone with him before.

The drive was mostly quiet, except at the beginning where he told me how much I'd grown and all the stuff adults tell you when they see you.

When we got to the house, I unpacked my things in my mom's old room. Once that was done, I thought I might want to explore the town. I told my grandpa if he didn't mind me leaving for a while.

"No, no, go ahead. You should be outside when the weather's this good," he said.

I looked out the window, confused.

"It's cloudy," I said, hoping that he was wrong.

He chuckled and said, "It's always cloudy around here. But at least it's not going to rain."

I went out with my raincoat anyway. Since I don't have a car, I have to walk everywhere. But I don't mind, I like walking (unlike my mom, who can't walk 10 feet without tripping).

I like Forks. It's a small, quiet, and completely ordinary. I walked around for about an hour when I decided to get something to eat. I found this small, cheap restaurant. As I was walking toward it, I heard something.

"Bella."

I stopped and turned around, looking for whoever said that. Right when I did, I saw the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen. He was pale and not very muscular, but somehow, he was beautiful, inhumanly beautiful. He had reddish-brownish hair, and his eyes were a deep gold. Even if someone shot someone 10 yards away, I wouldn't be able to look away from him.

"I-I'm sorry, what did you say?" I said, remembering why I turned around.

He studied me for a minute and then said, "I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else." And then he turned around to walk away.

"Wait!" I yelled. "You know Bella?"

"No," he said while he was walking away.

"Wait!" I followed after him. I knew he had said my mom's name and I was going to find out what he knew about her. "I know you know her. If you don't want to tell me how you know, that's fine, but you will just answer some questions for me?"

"No," he answered quickly, "and even if I wanted to, what makes you think you're so different than the others who wanted to ask me about her?" he said starting to get annoyed.

"Well," I said, hoping to get some information, "first off, I'm her daughter."

That seemed to get his attention.

--

**A/N - Please, please, please review!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**


	4. Chapter 3 Grace Black

**Chapter 3 - Grace (Edward's POV)**

I stopped dead in my tracks. Her daughter? It would explain the striking resemblance, but yet I didn't want it to be true.

"How do I know that you aren't just lying?" I said, hoping that she was. "How do I know that you aren't just saying that just to get some answers out of me?"

"You don't," said she flatly. "But why would anyone else besides her daughter would want to know about her?"

"I don't know," I lied. Everyone in Forks wanted to know what happened between me and Bella the moment I returned. "But until you can prove that you are who you say you are, I'm not going to answer any questions you ask me about Bella."

I turned around to walk away as fast as I could to get away from her, but then she spoke, "Fine. Then, can you tell me what's your name?"

I was trapped. If Bella told her about what I was, then the second I tell her who I am, she'd be screaming her lungs out and running away. But if I didn't tell her, then that would mean she would follow me around until I tell her my name.

But then I thought, this is Bella's daughter, Bella's. The person who wasn't afraid of me and the only person I loved.

With a deep breath, I said, "Edward. Edward Cullen."

To my surprise, and relief, it didn't seem like she recognized the name at all.

"I'm Grace. Grace Black," she said, politely.

I stood there shock. "Black?" I said. Of course she would have chosen him. "Your father's Jacob Black?"

"Yeah," she said, curiously, "you knew him, too? I thought that he lived somewhere else."

"He did. Him and his pack lived up in -" I realized I'd said too much.

The girl was in shock. She stared at my in horror, wondering how I knew about her dad's "problem".

"I got to go," I said quickly before she could respond.

I turned around and ran. Hopefully, she wouldn't find the connection. Hopefully, she just thinks I'm an average, human boy. Even though I'm the complete opposite of average and human.

**--**

**A/N - Please review! I might not be updating for a while, but I still want some reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**


	5. Chapter 4 Edward Cullen

**Chapter 4 - Edward Cullen (Grace's POV)**

"Wait a minute, how did you know -?" I said, but that was all I could get out before he vanished.

I was horrified. There's no way that he could know about my secret. My dad told me every member of hi "group" and there was no Edward in it. And also, the way he said it sounded as though he was disgusted by even thinking about him.

I went to my grandpa's house as fast as I could. While I was going there, an idea struck me. What if Edward was my dad's enemy? And if that's true, then Edward isn't human, he's a monster just like my dad. Maybe not just like him, but I know what I have to do. I have to learn everything I can about him. If he is my dad's enemy, than he can surely tell me what happened in Forks.

I opened the front door and barged in. Charlie was in the living room watching a baseball game. I would have to wait until the game was over to ask him about anything.

I decided to try my luck with the computer. And of course, it took 10 minutes just for it to turn on, making me more angry than before. But when it finally did turn on, I went to a search engine and typed in Edward Cullen.

No such luck there.

All it told me was that he is an Honor Student at Forks High School.

But then, if he went to high school now, how would he know my mom from 20 years ago? And, if he was alive back then, then shouldn't he be older than a student in high school? So the internet provided me with some information after all. Edward Cullen is immortal.

I turned off the computer (which was faster than turning it on, for some reason) and headed to the living room to see if the game was over. Apparently, it was because, when I entered the room, Charlie was flipping through the channels.

"Hey, Grandpa," I said as casual as I could. Chances are that he knew about Edward Cullen and wouldn't like it if I brought it up.

"Oh, hey, Gracie," he said in his rough voice, "I didn't hear you come in. So, how'd you like Forks so far?"

"It's fine, I like it here," I said, "But I ran into this guy and was wondering it you know him."

"Probably. I know a lot of people in Forks. I used to be the sheriff, you know," he said. I was thinking that this was turning into a long, boring story, but then, "Why do you want to know about this guy, anyway? Could he possibly be a future boyfriend?"

"No, it _nothing_ like that," I said, "I just thought interesting and wanted to know more about him."

He chuckled. "Oh, okay," he said, not convinced. "Now, what's the boy's name?"

"Um," I hesitated, "Edward Cullen."

His face was in shock for a few seconds and then changed to red fast.

"You stay away from that boy!" he yelled. "Don't talk to him, don't' go near him, don't even think about him!"

I had a feeling he knew about Edward.

"But why?" I asked, "It's not like he's a criminal or -"

"Yes, yes he is!" he interrupted. "He's a dirty, filthy crook!"

I opened my mouth to argue about how someone who's a crook can't be on the Honor Roll, but then closed it because I didn't want to fight with him on my first night here.

"Okay," I gave in to the lie. "I won't talk to him again."

"Good," he said. "Now, um, do you want me to order pizza, or did you already eat?'

"Pizza's fine," I said, realizing how hungry I was. "Call me when it gets here. I'm going up to my room.'

"Yeah, okay," he said, picking up the phone.

I went back onto the computer. While it was starting up again, I realized why my grandpa was so mad when I brought up Edward. He _has_ to be my dad's enemy to make him that angry. But the only question was, what was he?

When the computer turned on, I went to the search engine again and this time I typed in werewolves. I spent fifteen minutes on the computer and all I found was crap about werewolves: changes on a full moon, killed by a silver bullet, all the things my dad told me were myths about him. Then I found this one website called "The History on Werewolves". I clicked on it. At first, it told me about the legends about the first werewolf and the stuff I already knew were myths. But then, it finally talked about their enemies. In the beginning, it said humans were there enemies and how they got revenge by biting them and turning them into werewolves (which is a myth, by the way). But then it said that they have one other enemy. It said, "This enemy can not be bitten and turned, they can not die, and they can kill a werewolf without a silver bullet. The werewolf's mortal enemy is the vampire."

So by the end of my first day in Forks, I learned that the only guy I know is a vampire and my family's mortal enemy.

--

**A/N - I won't be able to update in a while. Sorry. But please still review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**


	6. Chapter 5 Charlie's Story

**Chapter 5 - Charlie's Story (Grace's POV)**

When I woke up the next morning, I was determined to talked to Edward again. Even if he didn't want to tell me about my mom, I have information about him that I don't think he wants it to be public. He'll have to tell me one way or another.

I got dressed as fast as I could, threw on some jeans and a t-shirt from the top of my suitcase.

I went downstairs, grabbed my rain coat, and headed towards the door.

"Hey, Grandpa, I'm going out for a while," I said. "I'll grab a bit to eat when I'm out, too."

"Whoa, hold on!" he said as he came out of the living room. "I thought I could go with you and help show you around. And I know a great breakfast place we can go to."

Damn. There's no way I could talk to Edward with my grandpa with me. I could just say no and go alone, but I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Um, sure, that'd be great," I said, hoping he couldn't tell that I was lying.

"Great," he said, "I'll just go get my coat and we'll go."

Charlie has to be the slowest tour guide in history. He went 10 mph when we were just driving through the trees, wanting me to take in the scenery. Then had to show me _everything_ in Forks: shops, schools, diners, and everything else in town. And then, when we got to the police station, he actually took me in and gave me an inch-by-inch tour of it. Finally, when my stomach was growling so loudly that everyone in Washington could hear it, he took me to a small breakfast place.

Wanting to be on my own as quickly as possible, I just ordered 2 pancakes, but Charlie, of course, ordered the supreme, which included 3 pancakes, 2 eggs, 2 bacon strips, and 2 sausage patties.

While we waited for our food to come, I decided to see if I could get more information from Charlie about Edward.

"Um, Grandpa, I - um," I hesitated, "I know that you told me not to talk to him again - which I won't," I added quickly seeing the color raise on his face, "I was just wondering if you could tell me a little bit more about Edward and why I can't see him again?"

"You already know why you can't talk to him," Charlie said, "He's a criminal."

I was getting sick of the criminal story.

"How can - okay, I'm not saying this to try and make you mad or anything, I just want to know more about him," I said, hoping that he would keep calm. It also didn't hurt that we were in public. "But how can someone whose on the Honor Roll be a criminal?"

Charlie, remembering what I said or that we're in a public place, kept pretty calm, though it took all his strength.

"How do you know that he's on the Honor Roll?" he asked curiously.

"I - um - looked it up on the internet," I said.

Charlie stared at me for a moment. I'm guessing he was deciding whether to tell me the truth or to stick to the criminal story.

"Okay," he finally said, "I'll tell you what I know about him, but remember this. I can't tell you everything about him. Some secrets aren't mine to tell."

"Okay," I said, fighting the urge to smile.

"But not here. I'll tell you when we get home," he said.

This I expected. I mean, how can you talk about a vampire with 20 or more people listening in on the conversation? I didn't want to wait, but I knew it would be best if we talked at home.

The rest of breakfast was pretty quite. Charlie kept on staring down at his food. He seemed to be thinking of how much he was going to tell me later.

The drive home was silent, too. Charlie was driving too slow again, probably trying to stale telling me about Edward. But I know we would get home eventually, so I kept my mouth shut.

When we finally got home, Charlie went to the living room, searching to see if there were any games on at all, which there weren't at 11:00 in the morning.

When he went through all the channels twice, he put down the remote and went into the kitchen. I followed after him. There's no way he can be hungry when we just ate. Apparently, he thought that eating now was crazy, too, because just seconds after he entered the kitchen, he went back to the living room. I followed him again, getting tired of him trying to stale.

"Grandpa, I don't want to be rude or force this on you, but wouldn't it just be easier to tell me now, rather than wait?" I asked, wanting to know what he knew about Edward.

He looked at me. "Okay," he said, "I'll tell you. You might want to get comfortable, though. It's a long story."

I sat down on a chair next to the sofa. "I'm good."

"Your mother's going to kill me when she finds out," he said, still staling.

"I won't tell her," I said. And I wouldn't. The last thing I want her to find out is that I forced my grandpa to tell me about Edward.

"Okay," he said. He took a deep breath before beginning. "Well, it all started when your mother came to live with me when she was around 17. Your grandma just got remarried to Phil, the 'great baseball player'."

"Ah," I said, chuckling, "Phil's not that bad."

"Hey, now if I'm telling you this story, you can't be interrupting me," he said.

"Sorry," I said, "I'll shut up."

"Okay, good," he said. "Now, as I was saying, your grandma just got married and Bella didn't want to move around all the time or be a burden to your grandma for making her stay in Phoenix, where they used to live. So she came here, instead. She started to make some pretty good friends, but then, a couple weeks later, she started to talk to Edward Cullen. Now, Edward lived in Forks for 2 years before Bella arrived here. He and his family moved here from Canada, I think. No, it was Alaska. Yeah, pretty sure it was Alaska. Anyway, his family didn't usually socialize often, but everyone knew who they were because their father, Carlisle, was a doctor down at the hospital. He and his wife, Esme, couldn't have a child of their own, so all their kids are adopted. they have 2 daughters, Alice and Rosalie, and 3 sons, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. They were good kids, got good grades and never got into trouble, but people usually stayed away from them. I don't know if it was out of jealously or out of fear because they were all rich and beautiful. Anyways, they spent a lot of time together. Almost every weekend, they would go out hiking. It was always just their family and no one else, no friends or coworkers. That's why I was so surprised when your mother started to ask about him. I told her what I just told you right now. She seemed to be happy with what I told her cause she really didn't ask about him anymore.

"But then, she started to talk about him more. She made plans with him to go up to Seattle for one weekend. She told me he was just a friend, but I wasn't convinced. She hung out with him more than she did with any of her other friends. I knew that they were going out after a while and I didn't need anyone to tell me otherwise. Even though I wasn't thrilled that she was going out with _him_, I was just relieved that she was happy again. But she always seemed to be tired all the time. I should have known that he was sneaking in back then, but then again there were a lot of things that your mom never told me about.

"Then Bella went to Phoenix to - uh - visit her mother. And, of course, your mother, being the klutz she is, fell down the stairs and broke her leg and some ribs. Couldn't get Edward to leave the hospital room for more than five minutes.

"After she left the hospital, she came back to Forks with me. Edward asked me if I would let her go to the prom with him a couple days later. I didn't like the idea, but I didn't want Bella to be unhappy, so I let him take her.

"Months went by and they were still inseparable. But then, a day after her eighteenth birthday, he left her. He broke her heart and left America. Bella was miserable and depressed. She would do what she was told, but it was like she was lifeless.

"Months later, we went to visit Billy and, your father, Jacob Black. Bella didn't want to go, but when I said she would go live with Renee if she didn't snap out of her little depression, she put on a happy face and went. Bella seemed to like Jacob. She started to hang out with him more often. Of course, now I know why. your mother decided to be rebellious and get herself a motorcycle. She wanted Jacob to help fix it up. But after she started to hang out with him, I started to see some life in her. She started to be happier and less depressed.

"You probably know the rest. They started going out and then, eventually got married and had you."

"But why'd he come back?" I interrupted confused.

"Hey, hey, no interrupting, remember," he said, "But to answer your question, he just came back a year ago. Apparently, he knew that Bella had left town. Most people who knew him moved away from here or they died, so no one asked too many questions, except probably me.

"That's it," he said, finishing his story, "That's all I can tell you about Edward Cullen."

"Thanks, Grandpa," I said, a little depressed on how little information I got about Edward besides that he was in love with my mother. "That was a good story."

"I'm glad you liked it," he said, getting up, "Now no more questions about Edward and your mother, okay?"

"Sure, no more questions," I said, which was kinda true. I would still ask questions, I just wouldn't ask Charlie. "I'm going upstairs to take a shower."

"Okay," he said, "Just don't tell your parents that I told you that story. I don't know which one would be more mad at me, your father or your mother."

"Don't worry," I said as I was going upstairs, "I don't' want them to find out either."

Which is true. if they kept this from me, there's got to be a reason for it. this story has to be more than just a love story. And if it is, than something else happened that my parents don't want me to know. All I know is that something much have happened in Phoenix. Even if my mom is a huge klutz, falling down the stairs wouldn't break her bones; she's done it hundreds of times back home. I want to know why they didn't want me to hear this story.

It could just be about Edward being a vampire, but I want to know what happened down in Phoenix. And also why Edward left my mom. If he really loved her, why'd he leave her heartbroken?

I'd figure that I would just go and find Edward the next day and have him tell me what really happened. I turned off the water and got out of the shower. I put on a t-shirt and some old pajama pants. I just wanted to relax today and not go outside. After all, this is a vacation. I turned on the computer to e-mail my mom. I don't want her to freak out when I'm okay. I kept my e-mail short and sweet, not going into details about what I'm doing, but enough information to keep her content.

After this, I decided to go downstairs and watch some T.V. with Charlie. I guess I inherited his genes for baseball games cause at the top of the third inning, we were both yelling at the T.V. screen. When the game got over at 3:00, it left both me and Charlie feeling angry and disappointed. I went back onto the computer to see if my mom waited by the computer for my e-mail and replied quickly as possible. She did. She was glad that I was having a good time and told me not to get into any trouble with Charlie. I turned off the computer and went back to my room. I guess I was still a little jet-lagged because 2 minutes after I laid down, I was fast asleep.

My dream was one of the weirdest that I've ever had. I was in a small, dark room. There were no doors or windows. Than, out of nowhere, he was there. He wasn't anyone I've ever seen before, and I would've remembered because he was drop-dead gorgeous. He walked toward me, took my hand, and kissed it. Then, all of a sudden, he was dancing, with no music or anything. I guess I was dancing with him because I was moving where he was moving, but I couldn't think of anything else besides him. I couldn't even feel my legs. Then he dipped me.

in an instant, his dark brown eyes turned bloody red. I could hear a small growl coming from inside of him. I tried to break free, but he was too strong. he lowered his head to my neck and bit me.

I was screaming as I was waking up. I guess the imaginary pain woke me up. I looked at the clock. It was only 2:00 a.m. I groaned. There's no way I could get back to sleep with all this adrenaline rushing through me, I was still shaking from the dream. I decided to go to the bathroom to rinse of all the sweat from me.

But when I got up, I realized that I wasn't the only one in the room.

"Ah, what's the matter? Had a bad dream?" a woman said in a baby-like voice. She was pale, beautiful, and had flaming red hair.

--

**A/N - Sorry i couldn't update for a while, i had tryouts for my high school. Anyways, please review! i see a lot of hits, but don't see a lot of reviews. I'll try and update tomorrow or this week, but no promises. Please review!**

**I don't know any of the characters, blah, blah, blah**


	7. Chapter 6 Victoria

**Chapter 6 - Victoria (Edward's POV)**

"Alice!" I shouted as soon as I walked through the door. "Get down here!"

I'd kill her if she saw this coming and didn't tell me. I don't care if I have to take Jasper down with her, too. I wouldn't let her get away with this.

"Calm down, Edward. I didn't tell you for a reason," Alice said as she was coming down the stairs. "Plus, I had other things I had to watch -"

"I don't care!" I yelled at her. "You could have just told me that she was coming! Even if you do have other things to watch, it doesn't take a lot of effort to tell me. You didn't even have to tell me; you could have just thought it!"

By now, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie were listening to us, wondering what the heck we're arguing about.

"I told you, I had my reasons to -" Alice started to say.

"Well, they better be some damn good reasons!" I said, angry and annoyed.

"Edward, at some point you going to have to realize that Bella isn't coming back here! Grace is proof of that. She moved on. Now you have to, too," Alice said, "I thought that if you talked to her, it would help you move on a little more. And I was right."

"What are you talking about?" I said, still angry at her. "She looks just like Bella! How is talking to her, seeing her face, going to help me move on?"

"It will, sooner or later," Alice said. I knew she was right. I could see it in my mind when she said it. But I didn't want to see it. I wasn't ready to let go of her, not now.

Jasper could tell I was about to lose it. I suddenly felt calm, relieved, and somewhat happy.

"Jasper, cut it out," I said, breaking through all the calmness. All my anger rushed back into me.

"I didn't see any harm with you guys just talking, or else I would have told you about her," Alice said reassuring.

"If there wasn't any harm with us talking, then why did I just tell her that I know what her dad is?" I said, still furious with her.

Alice smiled. "I did see that," she said, chuckling, "You're not the best at keeping secrets, are you, Edward?"

I grinded my teeth and growled softly. She was digging herself into a deep hole.

Alice, not seeing the threat, said, "Besides, Charlie told her the safe story. No harm done."

Although I was a relieved that Grace didn't know about us, I was still mad at Alice.

"So, if you two are done fighting," Emmett said, "you wanna tell us what's going on?"

I let Alice tell them that Bella's daughter came back to Forks. If I told them, I'd probably just get more angry.

Everybody was silent after Alice finished. All of them had concerned looks of their faces. And all of them were thinking the same thing.

"I can't," I said weakly, "I can't just let her go."

"But you have to try," Jasper said, "Maybe Alice is right. Maybe Grace coming here is good for you."

"I don't see how that's possible," I said, "All it does is bring back all the memories."

"Which is why it will help you," he said, "You can fight back the memories and just talk to Grace without getting any flashbacks of Bella."

"I can't," I protested. "I just -"

I cut off. Alice was having a vision. In my mind, I saw that _she_ was after Grace. Tormenting her. Threatening to kill her.

"No," I muttered through my teeth, "Not her."

I took off running to Grace's house and Alice was right behind me. Why was she in Forks again and what did she want with Grace? I couldn't process all the information in my head, all I could think about was getting Grace back safely.

We were at her house before I knew it. I went up through the bedroom window like I did so many times before years ago. Luckily for me, it was open. But I wish it wasn't. That was how Victoria got in her room in the first place.

No one was in there. I looked in the closet, bathroom, and the entire house, before I was convinced that she wasn't there.

"Edward, her trail is strong," Alice said, "She had to be here less than 5 minutes ago. We have to go now if we want to catch her."

I wasn't paying attention to her. I felt as though I let Grace down. Let Bella down. I know that I didn't owe them anything, but I felt as though I was obliged to protect her. I mean, I was here in Forks and I just let her get kidnapped.

"Edward!" Alice said in a frantic voice, snapping me out of my daze, "We've got to go now! Grace is getting farther -"

I broke into a run when she said her name. I wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"Her trail goes south and then east," I said as we were running, "See if you can tell where she's taking her."

"I'm trying," Alice said, "She keeps changing her mind every few seconds."

So she knew about Alice. It helped her, but it won't be enough for her to escape from us.

"Got it!" Alice said. I saw it in my head, too. Victoria was taking her to the baseball clearing, where it all began. "She must've made a mistake or something, to let me see that. But she's not changing her mind."

"Good," I said, "We know where she's going."

As we headed in that direction, her scent got stronger and stronger. But it didn't make sense; we weren't even near the clearing. It was as if she was slowing down.

Then it made sense. She didn't mess up by showing Alice where she was going. She wanted her to see that. She wanted us to be there when she killed her. But I wasn't going to let that happen. I would have to be dead - or, in my case, be burned into ashes - before I let that happen. She slowed down to make her trail stronger on purpose, too. She thought that Alice might not come and she needed us to find her fast because she knew she couldn't resist human blood for a long time. I sped up at the thought of that.

Finally, we were there. Victoria had Grace by the neck. Grace looked so frightened and yet brave at the same time. When I knew that she was okay, I looked at Victoria. She had this twisted grin on her beautiful, malicious face. Her eyes were the darkest black, like she was saving herself for this meal.

Apparently, she knew about my talent, too, because when she saw me, she started to think about all the ways she could kill Grace; all the slow, painful ways. I growled, wanting to attack. I want to rip her apart and watch her body burn in hell. But I knew that if I even took a step, she would make all those thoughts into reality.

"Well, well, look who decided to join us," she said.

--

**A/N - Please, please, please review! I don't care what you say, just click on review! I don't know when I'll be able to update, school starts tomorrow, and then I have softball. But i promise that I'll get it out as soon as I can.**

**I do not and never will own any of these characters.**


	8. Chapter 7 The Fight

**Chapter 7 - The Fight **

"This is your warning," I said, "Let her go and leave, or else we will attack," I hate that Carlisle makes us say that. I knew that she wouldn't leave until she killed somebody.

"We? Whose we?" She said in a playful voice. "All I see is a pathetic, heartbroken vampire."

What the hell was she talking about? Could she not see Alice? But then it dawned on me. I turned my head around quickly and back again. Alice was no where to be seen.

_Just go with it. _I heard in my head. And then I saw her plan. it was perfect, but I don't think I can be that patient.

"Well, this pathetic vampire's about to kick your ass straight to hell," I said, deciding if I was going to have to wait that long, I might as well tease her a little bit.

_No, Edward! She can't get angry!_ Alice thought. And I saw the outcome of what would happen if she did. I had to calm her down.

I heard a small growl coming from Victoria and had to get her to calm down quickly.

"But, tell me this," I said quickly, "Why'd you pick her? She's not Bella, you know."

She smiled. "Oh, I know. But, I have to admitted, I'm a little shocked that you haven't figured that out yet. You, with your freaky little "gift", should know why I picked her rather than Bella," she said as she moved closer to me, bringing Grace with her. "But I'll tell you anyway. You see, if I'd taken Bella, it wouldn't hurt you as much. You already lost her, so you already felt that pain. But I still want to get _my revenge_ on you. So I picked her" - she yanked Grace's hair. Grace whimpered, but she didn't scream - "You see, I know that you still love that pathetic human. And she loves this creature. Bella would never forgive you for letting me kill her only child. And having her hate you is even better than the pain that would've come if I'd killed her. that pain would turn into anger. But this pain, this pain will stay. Bella will always remind you that you let it happened and you will get to relive the pain you're gonna feel tonight forever."

I gritted my teeth. I couldn't wait any longer. I wanted her dead - or burned - now.

_Just wait a little longer._ Alice thought. I knew what would happen if I didn't, and that kept me from attacking, but I wanted to so badly. I could barely stand Victoria even touching Grace.

She smiled. "What, no come back?" she said, teasing me. "Oh well, makes my job easier."

She lowered her head down to Grace's neck. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to attack, now.

_Edward, stop! You have to wait!_ Alice thought quickly when she saw my decision. I saw what would happen, too, but I didn't care. I needed to get Grace away from her. Alice would find someway to do that while I dealt with Victoria.

I leapt at Victoria, knocking her away from Grace. Grace was slowly falling backwards when Victoria let go of her. She was trying to keep her balance but couldn't. Before she hit the ground, however, Alice caught her in her arms.

Victoria flew a few feet in the air, but landed on her feet as gently as a cat would. She stood ten feet away from me in an attacking position. I growled at her while getting ready to attack also.

Her mind was raging with questions. _When did she get here? How come I didn't pick up her scent? _(I wanted Alice to answer that question, too.) And the last question, _how am I going to get the girl back?_ After that, everything was silent. Bu be the look of her face, I'd say she's still thinking. And if she's thinking, I would be able to hear her. But I couldn't. There could be more people like Bella, but I could hear Victoria's thoughts a moment ago. It was like she put a wall around her mind that I can't break through.

Victoria smiled at my confusion. "Don't like being deaf, do you?" she said in a teasing voice, "You'll see that I learned a lot in the past 20 years."

I saw what she was going to do when she said that in Alice's head. I moved to the right a couple of steps as Victoria flew past me.

"You might have learned a lot, but that still won't help you," I said.

She growled and was about to leap again, but not at me. Alice, seeing what she was doing, quickly got in front of Grace, trying to block her with her small body.

Alice leapt at the precise time Victoria was flying through the air. They met in mid-air, both falling to the ground with a loud thud. they both quickly regained their stance and attacked again. They were moving to fast for my eyes to see, but I saw what was happening in Alice's mind.

Alice was winning. Every time Victoria attacked, Alice moved a step or two in the opposite direction. Then, Alice would get the best of her and bit her while she was flying past her, slowly ripping her apart.

While they fought, I looked over at Grace to make sure she was okay. She was still standing with her arms around her stomach and looked like she was going to faint.

Seeing no physical damage on her, I went to her and my arms around her to make sure she doesn't fall over. She looked so scared and she was shaking like crazy. I could tell that she was worried about what was happening between Alice and Victoria.

"Grace, listen to me," I said calmly. "Alice is going to be fine. We won't let Victoria hurt you or even get neat you."

She looked up at me. Her eyes ere filled with fear and worry. Some of it disappeared when she saw me, but I didn't want her to be afraid. I wanted her to be home, happy and safe, and not here, where the next few minutes, she's worrying about whether she's going to die or not.

She's not going to die. I reassured myself.

_But what if Alice can't - _

SHE'S NOT GOING TO DIE! I screamed at my conscious.

I looked at Grace. She was still terrified. I wanted to make her relax a little bit.

"It's going to be f -" I started, but was drowned out by an ear-piercing scream.

Grace screamed and jumped at the sound of it. Now she was on the verge of tears.

"Grace, it's okay," I said, trying to calm her down, "Alice wasn't hurt. She's fine." I said that to reassure both her and me. Both Victoria and Alice were too far away to hear them.

Then I heard Alice. She was fine. She caught Victoria off guard and ripped her arm out of it's socket. And when that happened, Victoria dropped all her defenses. The wall across her mind was broken.

She was coming back here. She losing hope, though. She couldn't even touch Alice. She was coming back to see if she could finish the reason why she came to Forks.

"Grace, close your eyes," I said. I don't think that seeing Victoria with a missing arm is going to help her very much. She followed my direction and closed her eyes, her heart beating wildly now.

I blocked Grace from Victoria's view as she came stumbling across the field. Alice was right behind her, holding a severed arm in her hand.

She couldn't find anyway around me. She thought about how she could retreat and re-plan her attack.

"Why leave now?" I asked her, "This is just getting fun. And besides, do you want to go back and wait another 20 years when she's right here in front of you?'

Grace's heart rapidly started to beat more when I said that. I wanted to comfort her and say that it's alright. But with Victoria standing so close, I couldn't afford to keep my eyes off her for even the slightest moment.

Victoria growled. She wanted to rip me apart along with Alice, who disappeared again.

I laughed and said, "What's stopping you?"

She growled, but I didn't care. I saw where Alice was and I had to get Victoria angry enough to attack me.

She didn't know where Alice was and that caused her to delay her attack on us. She was afraid of being attacked from behind. I had to get her to stop thinking about where Alice is.

"He never really loved you," I said, thinking that this is the only way to get her to attack. "You would had known that if you could hear inside his head. He didn't even think of you. He was thinking about his encounter with Tanya. You remember that, don't you?"

She growled more fiercely this time. She was having flashbacks of James and she knew I was right. I felt her fury grow. She wasn't thinking about Alice anymore. All she was thinking about was me.

She leapt at me. but instead of attacking her or moving grace out of the way, I just stood there. Grace screamed when she flew at us, but I knew she wasn't going to be harmed in any way.

Then all of a sudden, something big hit Victoria as she was in the air. She was knocked to the right of us and landed on her back. Right when she was hit, I was running towards her. I went for the neck. I had to decapitate her as quickly as possible to make her immobile. She screamed but it faded away gently as her head was removed from her body. But I didn't stop there. I torn her other arm out and then ripped her in half at the waist. I wanted to make sure there's no possible way he could reassemble herself before ewe burn her.

By the time I was done shredding her apart, Alice had already started a fire and began to throw Victoria in it. I picked up her head and threw it in, watching as al the orange hair burned with the motionless face.

I started to gather more body pieces, but Alice stopped me.

"no, I got this," she said, "Go and make sure Grace doesn't pass out." She took the parts that were in my arms and threw them into the fire.

I looked over at Grace. She was still standing in the same spot, wide-eyed and with her mouth hanging open.

--

**A/N - i hope you like it so far! I can't update until next weekend, sorry, but just be patient with me for a little longer. Please, please, please review! I have a lot of hits, but not a lot of reviews!**

**PS: Thanks to all the people who have reviewed! **

**Disclaimer - I don't own any characters - except Grace. **


	9. AN

**I'm so sorry, my computer crashed and i won't be able to update for a while. Right now i'm using my friend's computer and i doubt that she'll let me type the next chapter on here. But when my dad gets the computer fix, i'll type it in as fast as i can. **


End file.
